New Years Rockin' Eve: Twilight Style
by bellawhitlock51
Summary: Edward and Bella hate each other...or so they thought. When Alice throws them together for New Years eve, will they figure out that they have more in common than they thought? OnexShot. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight', any of the characters, the songs 'Swing' and 'Maneater', Romeo and Juliet, Leo DiCaprio, Claire Danes, Gossip Girl, The Soup, Chuck Bass, Gin, Bloody Marys, Lifetime Movie Network, or The Dark Knight (and for that last one, I am thankful. I hate that movie soooo much.)**

_Okay, two things._

_1.) The Contest deadline has been extended to December 31 at Midnight instead of December 30_

_2.) This is my story with my prompt. This of course is not featured as an entry. I just decided I would write this happy little one shot._

_ENJOY and don't forget to enter the contest!_

_I only have 4 entries so far!_

_And for those of you who aren't entering, check out the entries _

_.net/community/New_Years_Rockin_Eve_Twilight_Style_Entries/65388/_

_~B~_

* * *

New Years Rockin' Eve: Twilight Style

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

"Bella!" my roommate Alice trilled. (I'm a junior in college.)

Uh oh. Today is New Years Eve and I have no doubt that Alice has something planned. I sunk down into the couch hoping to disappear before she found me.

She waltzed into the living room, "Why aren't you dressed?!" she demanded, seeing that I was still in my pajamas.

"Because I'm not going anywhere." I muttered, changing the channel on TV to some cheesy lifetime movie.

She snatched the remote and turned off the TV, "You know we have plans tonight!"

"We?" I asked skeptically. I never had plans. I'm pretty antisocial and Alice's friends kind of suck.

"Yes, _we. _Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward are meeting us at the club."

"Al, I'm not going to be the fifth wheel on your happy little date." I snapped.

"You won't be. Edward's going to be there." She said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, _please. _Edward Masen is the vainest, egotistic, prick at this school." I snapped. Edward Masen is a pre-med. He was rich and got anything and everything he wanted. He's a player, too. He's dated almost every girl on this fucking campus.

She rolled her eyes, "You know you like him, Bell. You can't keep lying to yourself."

I snatched the remote back and turned on the TV, "I'm not going."

She grabbed it back and turned the TV off. "Yes, you are."

Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me into my room. She shoved me into the bathroom, "Take a shower." She snapped.

I obeyed, taking my time. I let the hot water relax my muscles as I massaged my scalp with my strawberry shampoo and conditioner.

_BANG, BANG, BANG! _Alice's fist slammed against the door, "Hurry the fuck up!"

I sighed and turned the water off. I stepped out and wrapped my towel around me.

I blew my hair dry and brushed my teeth. Alice was practically shaking when I walked into my room. She threw a hyacinth blue dress at me, "Put it on." She commanded.

I sighed. There was really no point in arguing with her. I put it on and glanced in the mirror. It went down to the middle of my thigh and was a halter top. It snapped around my neck and was backless. It reminded me of a Greek toga, only sexier.

I slid on the matching peep toe heels (Alice should know better than to put me in high heels) and walked out to the living room. Alice pulled me into her room, sitting me down on her bed. She pulled out her make up bag and forced me to wear make up against my will.

She curled my hair and then we walked out.

We rode in her yellow Porsche 911 turbo to the club. 'Fangtasia', the club was called. I snorted, it sounded like a club for vampires. **(A/N LOL. Thats what the vamp bar is called in 'True Blood')**

We pulled up outside and were greeted by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. "Where's Edward?" Alice asked.

"Late. As usual." Rose muttered.

A silver Aston Martin Vanquish pulled up. The license plate read VENOMOUS. Edward stepped out wearing sunglasses and a leather jacket.

I've known Edward since my sophomore year of high school. We used to be friends but now we just enjoy annoying the shit out of each other.

He was wearing the damn smirk. The crooked one that makes girls fall at his feet.

"Why the fuck are you late?" Emmett snapped.

"Because I can be." Edward shot back, "I would say 'sorry I'm late' but I'm not."

I rolled my eyes. _This _is why I can't fucking stand him. He's such an inconsiderate prick.

"Bella? Decided to step out of your anti social bubble and hang out with us?" Edward said, faking incredulity.

"Shut the fuck up, Eddie." I snapped using the nickname I know he hates.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

We walked into the club and the song "Swing" by Savage was blasting. This is _so _not my kind of place. All the sweaty people were grinding out on the dance floor. "Al," I whined, "Why'd you drag me here?"

"It'll be fun!" She exclaimed.

Edward smiled, "Yeah! It'll be fun!" he mocked in a girly voice. Alice flipped him off and he chuckled.

I sat at the bar, "Bloody Mary." I said to the bartender.

Edward walked up and sat next to me, "Gin and Tonic." he said to the bartender, "And put hers on my tab. And make it a double."

I looked over to him, "Um... thanks?" I said.

He smirked, "I figured it'd be more fun to hang out with you if you were drunk."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't get drunk." I pointed out, "I know how to handle my liquor."

He laughed, "Right. That's why last year when you woke up you were missing your panties and seventy bucks."

"That was one time."

"Or Halloween—" he started.

"Okay, fine! I get drunk." I admitted.

He laughed, "That's what I thought." He murmured, "You can have your money back if you want. The panties on the other hand…"

I looked at him, appalled, "You!"

He leered at me, "Red is a very nice color on you. I prefer blue though." He said, his eyes falling to look at my dress, "I'd always took you for more of a cotton girl but you look amazing in lace."

I gaped at him, "You're such a perv!" I snapped.

He chuckled, "It's your own fault for being so sexy."

Was Edward Masen actually _flirting _with… _me?_

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

Bella stared at me wide eyed. Shit, she's on to me.

I've liked Bella since freshman year of college; I just enjoy annoying the fuck out of her. It's pretty damn entertaining.

"Are you…_flirting _with me?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yup."

"_Why?"_

I shrugged, "I need to get laid." I lied smoothly.

She rolled her eyes, "You ought to know that I would never sleep with you."

"Don't be so sure." I muttered to myself.

"Tell me about you." I said suddenly.

"Me? Why?"

I shrugged, "I dunno."

She sighed, "Well, I was born in Forks, Washington."

"Forks?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, Forks." She said, "But my mom took me to Phoenix when I was six months old. I lived there until I got accepted here. Then it was off to New Hampshire."

I nodded, "What are you majoring in?"

"English Literature."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked.

"Brown."

"Brown?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded defensively, "Brown is…warm." She said, "And everything that is supposed to be brown here is covered in mushy green stuff."

I was fascinated by her little rant. I smiled, "You're right." I said, brushing a stray hair behind her ear, "Brown is warm."

She blushed and looked away. "What's _your_ favorite color?" she asked.

"Blue." I said. "Favorite movie?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"The one with Leo DiCaprio and Claire Danes?"

"Fuck no." She said, "They ruined that one. It's fucking stupid. It lost all the depth of the story."

"You're very opinionated aren't you?"

"You noticed?" she asked sarcastically.

I chuckled and took a sip of my drink.

"What's _your _favorite movie?"

"Hotel Erotica 8: Cabo" I smiled.

"Ugh. You're such a perv." She said again.

I smiled, "I was kidding." I pointed out, "My favorite movie is 'The Dark Knight'"

"Ugh." She growled, "That movie sucks ass."

"What? That movie was amazing."

"The acting sucked, the story line sucked. It all just sucked. And it was _long. _That was three hours of my life I'll never get back."

"You have no taste."

"Me? Psh, _you _have no taste." She muttered.

I laughed. This girl is amazing.

"Favorite TV show?" I asked.

"Hmm… toss up between Gossip Girl and The Soup."

"Gross, don't tell me you're one of _those _girls."

"Those girls?"

"Those girls who sit on their couch on Mondays to watch Gossip Girl, shouting at the TV when Chuck does something stupid."

"Chuck? You watch Gossip Girl!" She exclaimed.

Shit. "Um…No, I don't."

She laughed, "It's okay to be a Gossip Guy." She smiled.

"You tell no one." I hissed.

She laughed, "Guess I know what _your _favorite show is."

I grimaced. Damn, that was stupid.

Now there's just this awkward silence between us.

She took a sip of her drink and then looked out to the dance floor where Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were dancing to some old Britney Spears song. "Told Alice I didn't want to be a fifth wheel." She muttered to herself.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and took another sip. "Do you wanna dance?" I blurted out without thinking. Shit.

She looked at me, "Damn, this night is strange." She grimaced then sighed, "Why not?" she said and stood up.

I stood, too, and took her hand. "Um…I can't dance." She said as if suddenly realizing she was just about the clumsiest person on the planet.

I chuckled, "Follow my lead." I told her.

She nodded uncertainly. I put her hands around my neck and put my hands on her hips as a new song came on. Maneater by Nelly Furtado. What the fuck was this? Flashback to 07?

I moved her hips back and forth against mine. "See?" I smiled, "You're dancing."

She laughed, "I guess I am."

I pulled her closer to me and kept moving her hips.

I fucking love New Years Eve.

_**Alice's Point Of View**_

I glanced over to Bella and Edward and I saw them dancing. Bella Swan and Edward Masen were _dancing. Together._

Jasper followed my gaze and chuckled, "Never would've guessed that would happen."

"She must be drunk." I muttered.

Jasper laughed, "Or maybe she just got tired of being the fifth wheel when we all hang out."

I sighed. That's exactly what Bella said earlier.

I watched incredulously as Edward pulled Bella closer and helped her grind into him. She hesitantly ran her fingers through the back of his hair. She said something and he replied and whatever he said made her laugh.

Damn, what a weird night.

_**Emmett's Point Of View**_

What. The. Fuck?

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I was dancing with Edward Masen.

What the fuck went wrong in my mind?

He had just pulled me closer and I couldn't find it in myself to object because… I liked it.

I tentatively ran my fingers through his hair. "Your hair is soft." I mused.

He chuckled, "Two sips and you're already drunk."

I laughed, "What can I say? I'm _intoxicated _by your presence." He chuckled at that.

The next song was slower and he slowed down the movement of my hips. We were slow dancing now and I had no clue why the fuck I wasn't stopping it. I mean, Edward irritates me but this…it just felt…_right._

"Bella?" he said quietly and I realized that my eyes were closed.

I opened my eyes, "Hm?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." I said curiously.

"I… kind of…like you." He admitted.

I stared at him wide eyed, "What?" I asked, but I could feel the smile stretching across my face.

My smile seemed to encourage him, "Yeah. I have for quite a while, actually."

Before tonight, I would've been shocked. I would've been freaking out and yelling about an apocalypse. But not tonight. Tonight I liked him, too. I'd seen a side of him I'd never seen.

"I…like you, too." I said but instantly regretted it. I mean, what if he was just messing with me, trying to get me to admit that I like him?

He smiled crookedly at me and pulled me closer (if possible.)

"FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO…!" the crowd shouted and we looked away to watch the TV displaying New York, where the ball was being dropped.

"ONE!" they all shouted. Edward pulled my face around to him and kissed me softly. "Happy New Year." He whispered against my lips.

I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss, tangling my hands into his hair. His grip on my waist tightened and he slid his tongue across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, granting him access. His tongue explored my mouth and I moaned into him.

We were full on making out now.

Gotta love New Years Eve.

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

Fuck, she's a good kisser.

I couldn't believe it. She actually liked me back (I sound like a fucking eighth grader.)

I moved my lips to her neck, allowing us both to breathe.

She threw her head back and I could see where this was leading. And for once in my life… I didn't want it to go there.

I didn't just want to sleep with her. Bella was different than the skanks I usually date. She was much better than those girls (i.e. Jessica, Lauren, Tanya.)

I pulled back.

"What?" she asked, "Did I… do something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "Not at all. I just…I don't want to move so fast."

"You have no problem going fast with the other girls your with."

"That's exactly it." I muttered, "You're much better than them and I don't want to rush things because I really like you."

She grimaced. It was like I could read her mind, _Edward Masen has a heart._

I smiled and kissed her gently, "Trust me; if I wasn't raised to be a gentleman, I would definitely fuck you." I said, slipping back into my old self.

She looked at me skeptically, "And what makes you think I'd let you?"

I chuckled and kissed her, "Baby, trust me, you would."

I glanced around and spotted Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice staring at us incredulously.

"What the fuck?" Jasper mouthed to me.

I merely smirked in response.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. I let her drag me outside and to my car. "I would've led you to Alice's Porsche but she'd be pretty pissed at me." She smiled.

I smiled and unlocked my car. She opened the door and climbed in the backseat. She patted the seat next to her and I climbed in, closing the door behind me.

She pulled me to her and kissed me. She slid her tongue in this time and our tongues fought for dominance.

I pushed her down on the seat and climbed on top of her. If I wasn't going to sleep with her I could at least make out with her, right?

She wrapped her leg around my waist and was grinding against my very noticeable arousal.

I moaned into her mouth and felt her smile against my lips.

I kissed around her jaw and down her neck. I sucked on her neck, leaving a mark. She moaned and tangled her hands in my hair. "Edwaaaaard." She moaned.

I moved back up and captured her lips again. She tasted amazing, like strawberries.

She flipped us so she was straddling me. She smiled down at me.

I smiled back, "What're you doing?"

She kissed me sweetly, "You're not who I thought you were."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She smiled, "Good."

I beamed, "You bring out the best in me."

She giggled, "That was cheesy… but sweet."

I pulled her down gently and kissed her.

There were three knocks on the window and we looked over to see Alice and Jasper staring at us.

She climbed off me and I sat up. Alice pulled the door open and yanked Bella out.

"What the fuck?" She said, "Before we left you said that he's a vain—" Alice started.

"I was wrong." Bella said simply.

"Well, we're leaving." Alice said, pulling Bella toward her Porsche.

"Wait." Bella said and pulled away. She walked back to me and kissed me sweetly, "Bye." She said quietly.

I smiled, "Bye, baby." I kissed her again.

She walked away and I couldn't help but feel a bit empty when she was gone.

When did I get in so deep? I guess my feelings for her have just been building up over the years without my permission.

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

I sighed as I got into Alice's Porsche. This was just…wow.

I never in a billion years thought I would ever be friends with, let alone make out with, Edward Masen.

"Thanks, Al."

"For what?"

"Not listening to me." I said happily.

She laughed, "Damn, you're _way _drunk."

I smiled, "Intoxicated by his presence." I said to myself.

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes with that maybe-she-really-is-crazy look.

My phone vibrated, _New Text from Edward._ I opened it

_Happy New Year, Babe. _

* * *

_Review!_

_Thanks!_

_~B~_


End file.
